Satan's Daughter
by FireLover25
Summary: Alex Fujimoto is a young demon taken in by Father Shiro Fujimoto, whom she views as a father figure, and resides within the monastery along with the Okumura Twins until the day Father Fujimoto died. Now residing at True Cross Academy, Alex prepares herself to become an exorcist to fight off demons such as Satan himself. How much will Alex be able to accomplish during her training?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Life now and then

"_No! Stop! Leave me alone!" the young girl cried_

"_Demons aren't allowed here! Go away!" the leader of the group of boys said_

"_YEAH!" said the other_

"_You should just die!" said the leader_

"_NO!" cried the little girl_

"_Leave her alone!" a deep woman's voice yelled. All of the boys quickly started running away from the young beaten up girl. The woman quickly went to the girl and yanked her arm for her to stand up. The girl cried in pain as the woman's grip on her arm got tighter. _

"_I've told you many times to stay away from those kinds of boys" the woman said squeezing the girl's arm._

"_I'm sorry! Mommy….it hurts!" the little girl cried as her mother pulled her all the way home._

"_Shut up!" the mom said as she threw the girl onto the floor of the house. "And stop crying already! Dammit!"_

_The little girl sobbed trying to control herself as pain surged through her small body. She got up into a sitting position as she stared at her mother._

_Her mom suddenly threw herself at the girl; scratching, pulling, punching._

_All the girl could do was scream in pain as her mother beat her just like every other day. All the girl wished for was for all the pain to stop._

Ever since I was little, people would always come to hurt me. Rather it was that group of boys who would always jump me every time they saw me, or that so called woman. She was nothing but a sorry excuse for a mother. She was the same as the boys.

Many people always said that I was a monster. They'd say that when I would start fighting back. But…that's when I had the chance to.

They'd call me a demon or that daughter of Satan every time I swear back at someone. _**As if they didn't swear at people.**_

There wasn't anyone who'd understand me. They didn't care how I felt when they'd hurt me or call me all those names. They didn't come to check if I was okay. And if there was someone who tried, they'd get pulled back and be told not to because "she's a monster" or "don't, she might hurt you just like she does to others".

_**I most certainly have NOT hurt anyone! I only did when I could!**_

But…there was only one person who accepted me for who I was. He was kind and caring. He was the missing piece I needed.

Father Fujimoto. He's the one who decided to separate me from that woman. I was happy when he did. But I was also afraid. I was afraid of where I'd end up. But he, he took me in as well. I love him for doing this. He was the father figure I never had.

"_Oi~ Alex~ Come down here" the older man yelled from the kitchen. As soon as I heard him, I came in running coming to a stop only to end up falling face first._

"_Ouch! That hurt!" I said as I rubbed my face. _

"_You really are something you know" Father chuckled as he stretched out his hand for me to get up. I took his hand and got up._

"_Thanks papa" I smiled at him, "oh...what did you need me for?" I asked tilting my head to the side. _

_He ruffled my hair and chuckled again. "You always look like a little neko whenever you do that. I want you to finally meet the rest of the family."_

_My smile soon became into a frown. "Ne, papa, why haven't you introduced me to them a long time ago?" I looked up at him. _

_I was 5 when papa took me in. Since then, it's been 2 years now. _

"_Papa, I'm 7 now! And…maybe I don't feel ready…" my eyes began getting watery. I was afraid that maybe these other family members were scary. "What if…they hurt me…" I said throwing myself to him. _

_He ruffled my hair and knelt down to look at me. He wiped away some tears that started rolling down my cheeks. "Listen, I won't be the only one here for you. Don't worry, I promise you they won't hurt you."_

"_But what if they do?" I asked._

"_Then I'll make sure they get punished for hurting you"_

_I tackled him. "Thank you papa!"_

That day, he took me to meet them. Everyone was nice, just like he said.

"_Alright, Neko, now that you've met everybody who works with me, let's go meet the other last two" Papa told me. I hid behind him at the thought of who they were. This little act made him chuckle and lead me to the kitchen. _

"_Oi! Boys! Where are you?" he yelled. Immediately came two boys. I hid behind papa so they wouldn't see me._

"_What it is daddy?" a soft voice said._

"_Yeah! Why did you call us for?" another voice said. It was less soft as the last one. _

"_Remember I told you guys about welcoming someone new into the family? Well now today is the day." He said._

_I figured they were interested when they started tackling him with so many questions. _

_I slowly poked my head out from behind papa. I felt a push and soon enough, I was standing right in front of them. _

"_A girl!?" they both said. I took a few steps back. I was afraid of them. _

"_Alright, well I'm gonna go help back at the church. Neko, come if anything bothers you alright~" papa said as he left leaving me alone with the two boys._

_I looked down. I didn't know what to say. I was nervous. _

"_Your name is Neko!?" the boy with the less softer voice said. He had messy dark blue hair and blue eyes with interest in them. _

_The other one had almost the same hairstyle but less and his hair was brown. He wore glasses but his eyes were just like the other boy's._

"_Are you a neko? Do you have a tail? Why aren't your ears showing?" the dark blue haired one kept asking._

"_Rin! She can't answer them all!" the other boy told the dark blue haired one._

"_Rin? Isn't that a girl's name?" I asked._

"_IT'S NOT!" the darker hair known as Rin yelled. "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS NEKO, HUH!?"_

"_IT'S NOT NEKO!" I yelled back. _

"_THEN WHY DID THE OLD MAN CALL YOU NEKO, HUH?" Rin yelled._

_My eyes started getting teary and soon enough I started running towards where papa said he would be. When I saw him, I tackled him the ground crying._

_He's arms hugged around me and patted my back trying to calm me down._

"_RIN! YUKIO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" papa yelled and the two boys came in._

"_What did you do? Why is she crying?" he asked them as he settled me by his side._

"_We didn't do anything! She's said that my name is a girl's name!" Rin pointed at me. _

_Papa then looked at me and then at the brown haired boy. _

"_Yukio, what happened?" he asked him._

"_Rin kept asking a lot of questions. He wanted to know what her name was" the brown haired one named Yukio said looking down as if he said something wrong. _

_Suddenly, papa started laughing. All of us stared at him like some crazy person. Once he settled down, he ruffled all our hair. _

"_Her name is Alex, and Alex, this is Rin and Yukio Okumura, they're both twins" papa said pointing out who's who for me._

"_Then why did you call her Neko?" Rin asked._

"_Because she's just as cute as one!" Papa said and then hugged me rubbing his face onto mine._

"_Pa…Papa…Can't…breathe!" I tried to say. Then he let go of me and straighten himself up. Rin and Yukio stared at me. _

"_How is she like a neko?" Yukio asked._

_With that, Papa signaled me to show them why. I tilted my head to the side and stared at look confused. They're faces then went from normal to red. Papa then picked me up again and started strangling me because I was too cute. _

Ever since then, Papa still hugs me like that. Even Rin does too. Yukio only ruffles my hair and smiles at me. But when it's just us in the room, he would complement me on my smile and blush.

Everyone thought that I had a cute smile. Papa told me to never forget how to smile like this.

8 years have passed by quickly now. I've gotten used to everything that happens around the place.

Papa still looks the same as he did then. Nothing much has changed since then. Except that for a Father, he's way too pervy.

Rin has gotten a lot taller and his hair is messier than it used to be. He's gotten to be a good cook so I usually go to him when I get hungry. He tends to get into many fights and always comes home very late. Everyone is trying to help him find a job, but knowing Rin, he just won't cooperate with us.

Yukio, still wears his glasses. He's also gotten taller as well. He's really smart and he's amazing when treating Rin's wounds. He's been wanting to become a doctor since he was little. Rin, everyone, and I all know that he'd make the best doctor there is. He's been studying really hard to get into a school called True Cross Academy. I know for sure that he'll get in.

As for me, I haven't gotten picked on since. I barely leave the monastery either way. But when I do, people don't recognize me. They think that ever since I got separated, I died or something. I really don't care because that was the past and this is the new me. And of course since I am a girl, I did go through changes. My hair what used to be short is now up to my lower back. My eyes have gotten from light brown or a darker brown. My body, according to Rin, is now curvier.

_**What a pervy, that Rin.**_

But I really don't care. I like everyone at the monastery and wouldn't like anything different to happen. I'm quite happy the way things are.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Yukio's final day; Rin's feelings

*Alex's PV*

Every day was boring. I don't mean the kind of 'having absolutely nothing to do' boring. It was different. I mean every day there is something to do, but I guess all of that stuff is boring either way.

Today was something special though.

"Congratulations Yukio~" Everyone yelled merrily as a surprised Yukio walked into the church.

"It's nothing really" said Yukio.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" I told him looking straight into his eyes. "We all know how you really wanted to get accepted into True Cross, and now that you are, you say 'it's nothing'!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Calm down, Alex" Yukio put his hands on my shoulders and then pulled me into a tight embrace. **He's…so warm…** I felt my face heat up as I started hugging him back.

"It's because of all your help that I got accepted, thank you" he whispered into my ear. My face heated up more as he spoke. We let go of each other and I smiled at him.

"Alright now, LET'S CELEBRATE~" everyone said.

"Wait! What about Rin? Isn't he back yet?" I asked. Rin was always out looking and applying for a job. Since he barely did anything he at the monastery, might as well make him work or something. I started getting worried. Every time he'd come home saying he got fired. And if wasn't him who said, it was probably Papa who said it after receiving a phone call.

"I'll go look for him!" I said as I dashed out of the church and out of the door.

"Wait! Alex! you can't go out like that!" I heard Papa's voice call out from the door. He was kind of right. I was wearing nothing more than black shorts, a black and white stripped tank top and my fluffy white sweater. Or as I like to call it, my Polar Bear sweater.

"RIN! RIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled out hoping he'd hear me. Suddenly I heard a thump nearby. _**Oh no…don't tell he's in another fight? **_

As I turned the corner, sure enough, I found Rin fighting with a group of boys. _**Those boys…they're from back then…**_

"_No! Stop! Leave me alone!" _

"_Demons aren't allowed here! Go away!" the leader of the group of boys said_

"_YEAH!" said the other_

"_You should just die!" said the leader_

"_NO!" _

I shook off the horrible memories of them and proceeded towards Rin.

The leader noticed me and smirked. "Hey Rin, who's this hottie~?" he purred. _**How disgusting…**_

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rin asked while turning around, but just as he was…my fist already made contact with his face. Rin fell over and rubbed his face.

"I am his mother" I said sarcastically while waving my fist in front of me. A vein popping for seeing him in another fight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? MOTHER MY ASS!" he yelled. Again, my fist made contact with his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right~" I cooed, another vein popping.

"HA! Rin's getting beat up by a chick! How lame! He can't-" the leader was saying, but sadly, he met my fist as well.

"You bitch!" he said as he wiped some blood from his mouth. He readied his crossbow he had with him and shot. The arrow grazed my shoulder. I winced in pain as I clutched my shoulder to stop the bleeding and fell on my knees.

*Rin's PV*

In the corner of my eye I saw Alex fall to her knees. Her face was filled with pain. That arrow hit her shoulder and now she's bleeding. She put her hand over it to stop the blood as more started coming out.

_**They…hurt…her… **_I said in my mind. That made me completely angry. _**How dare they hurt Alex like that…that bastard! **_My fist curled into a ball.

They started laughing as the two followers complemented the leader saying, 'Great shot!' and 'Showed her not to mess with us' or 'As expected of out Reiji!'

"SHUT UP!" I said as I charged at the leader Reiji and punched him right in the face sending him back.

*Alex's PV*

I watched as Rin punch the hell out of Reiji. He sent him back making his back hit the fence. His followers quickly went to him up.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of demon?" one of them said.

"Yeah! Man this looks really bad" the other said as they left.

Rin watched them leave as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Who are you calling a demon? You assholes are way more demonic than me" he said wiping away some blood that was on his face. Then he looked at his hand cursing himself for getting into another fight.

"It hurts me to see you injured like this, ya know" I said as a smacked his back. That took him by surprise and even more when I hugged him.

"Thank you, Rin, for worrying about me…it means a lot to me" I whispered to him. He replied back by returning the hug and saying, "Sorry, how's your arm?"

I let go of him and checked my shoulder. It was still bleeding, but not as much. I heard Rin sigh and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the monastery.

"Wait a minute!" I got in front of him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the monastery. "I came looking for you! So I lead!" This caused him to chuckle.

The next day, Rin and I were called into the church by Papa. He was trying to get Rin to confess what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, why should I? I did nothing wrong" Rin said. He really didn't want to be here. I giggled while sitting down on the back row watching them.

"Then he'd you get that cut on your face?" Papa asked. He had a smirk on his face; curious of what Rin would say.

"I tripped going downstairs" he replied.

"Your clothes are a mess" Papa followed.

"It was a mother of a fall" Rin said. I tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

"And that trace of a nose bleed?" Papa asked.

"Yeah, well when I fell I bumped smacked into this super-hot chick and I-" Rin was saying but Papa suddenly went pervy mode and asked him to lead the way.

But Papa was too smart to believe Rin's words and saw right through his lie. He took Rin's neck under his arm and strangled him. "Why can't you just admit you got into another fight?" Papa yelled at him while strangling Rin.

Papa started scolding Rin saying that he got a call from Rin's current job that they didn't need someone who didn't return back. I had to both mentally and physically facepalm myself. _**Dumbass…**_

Rin said he didn't care and that he wasn't right for the job and whatnot as Papa kept scolding him. Suddenly Yukio came in and told Papa that he was done packing his things.

He saw Rin on the floor where Papa left him after strangling him. "Welcome back, Rin" he said, and just like Papa, he too scolded him. Except he did it with a smile on his face. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

Some of the priests at the monastery started saying that even though Rin and Yukio were both twins, Yukio acted like the mature one and how completely different they both were. Some insults were even said about Rin which I agreed to mentally.

"Alex! What happened to your arm!?" Papa asked. I slowly turned my head towards him and sheepishly laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Uh…well…you see…" I couldn't find the right words to say. Papa gave me an angry demanding look. I looked down at my feet.

"I was trying to help Rin from fighting with those boys but they hit me with an arrow" I said.

"An arrow!?" a shocked Yukio said.

"This is bad" he whispered. One of the other helpers came in and told Papa that there was someone here to see him. He ordered everyone who was cleaning to hurry up.

"Yukio! Treat Rin and Alex's wounds" Papa demanded and left. Yukio told us to follow him and so we went.

Yukio brought us into the dining room to tend to our wounds. He started with Rin first since he was more injured than I was. I watched as Rin complained that it stung when Yukio cleaned he's fingers with the alcohol.

Rin then brought up Yukio leaving. Yukio said that he was going to stay at the school's dorm and that he'll have to say goodbye to his 15 years here at the monastery. Rin smiled as Yukio was wrapping bandages on his finger while saying that this would be his last time getting treatment from him. But Yukio stated that once he becomes a doctor, he'd give Rin all the treatments he wants, but with a fee. _**That Yukio… **_I said to myself.

Yukio finished treating Rin and he complemented how Yukio's gotten better and should definitely go for his dream to become a doctor.

In then came some of the priest and told Rin that they got him a job and that he should go to the interview. One of them even gave him his old suit. _**I wonder how Rin will look in a suit? **_I thought to myself. Another gave him some of his shoes and another gave him a resume and whatnot.

Of course Rin didn't want to but soon gave in. He then left to change and go to the interview. The rest left only leaving Yukio and me in the dining room.

He looked at me and smiled. That obviously said 'ok, it's your turn now'.

"Ne, Kio-chan…Can you tend to me somewhere else that's not a place where we eat?" I asked him. He was taken aback by the nickname I gave him when we were little, but quickly shook it off. _**I haven't called him that in a while.**_

"S-sure" he said trying to hide the blush forming on his face. _**Heh…he's really cute when he blushes…**_ I thought to myself as my lips curved into a smile.

He took me to his room and started taking a look at my shoulder.

"I never thought that you would get involved as well Alex…" his voice sounded disappointed as he finished bandaging my shoulder.

I looked away clutching my bandaged wound. "I don't need you to tell me that. I did what I felt was right" I told him.

He chuckled, "Now you're starting to sound like Rin". I glared at him and then the boxes that contained all his things.

They were neatly arranged by his door. Tears started swelling up and fell as I looked down at the ground. Yukio noticed this and frowned. I then buried my face into his chest, hiding the tears that silently fell.

His arms wrapped around me as he told me everything would be alright. I raised my head to look at him. He smiled and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"A girl like you shouldn't be crying" he smiled. I nodded and smiled back at him. I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to miss you, Kio-chan… I won't get to see you anymore…"

"I'm going to miss everyone here…especially you" he whispered back. My face started heating up.

"W-what about Rin? I… I mean you're gonna miss him just as much as me…r-right?" I tried not to stutter. This caused him to laugh and hug me tighter.

"Who knows~" he said and let me go. I tried to hide my blushing face by turning around.

"What? Is that it? Here I thought it was getting good~" We both turned towards the door to see Papa standing there with a smirk. I mentally cursed myself for crying as my blush grew redder.

"PAPA!" I screamed. _**Oh no…what if he heard what we said! NOO! He might think I like him! Well I mean it's not I don't like Yukio…but not like…ARGH!**_

Papa started laughing. _**Damn you Papa…**_

"Come downstairs and help prepare dinner" he said as he turned around and left. Yukio and I looked at each other, laughed and then went down to help.

As we were preparing dinner, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Yukio said and answered the phone.

"Who is it Kio-chan?" I asked.

"It's Rin…What?! They hired you?" he said surprised.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and listened as Yukio talked with his brother. _**He got the job? That's great!**_

"Congratulations Rin, nice going" Yukio said. I could tell Rin was happy to hear that from Yukio.

"I'm really, really glad I got this good news before I left this place" Even Yukio was really happy and so was I. He even sounded like he was going to cry. I got closer to Yukio to listen.

"Hey come on, what's with the crying?" I heard Rin say causing me to giggle.

"I am not crying-" Yukio was saying but then Papa suddenly took the phone from him.

"Rin get yourself home, to celebrate your job and Yukio's last night. We're having sukiyaki" he told Rin.

"Oh WOW~" I heard Rin. _**Of course~ it is his favorite~ **_Then they both hung up.

"Alright! Time to continue with the food!" I said and we all continued with the preparations.

It didn't take long for us to finish. We all sat down after setting up the table and waited for Rin to come home. Minutes kept passing and still no Rin.

"Maybe I should go look for him…" I said getting up from my chair, but only for Yukio to stop me.

"I'll go look for him" he said as he got up and started heading out. Everyone except Papa and I left. I sat back down and watched them all leave. I looked at Papa through the corner of my eyes. He just sat there with his arms crossed. I looked down at my hands hoping Rin was alright. _**Rin…**_

Meanwhile everyone was out looking, Papa had a visitor. I was alone in the dining room so I decided to leave as well. I walked to my room and walked in. I threw myself on my bed hugging my pillow. _**Rin… **_I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

After about a good 10 minutes of sleep, I got up and stretched. I heard footsteps outside of my room and then a knock. I quickly pretended to be sleeping as whoever was outside my door called my name.

"Alex, are you in here?" _**That voice…Rin!? **_"Oi…I'm coming in" he said opening the door and walked in closing it after. I was facing my wall so even if I had my eyes closed, he still wouldn't see my face. My hair was already covering my eyes either way, but I still had them closed.

"Alex…? Are you…sleeping?" Rin asked coming closer. I didn't respond. "I guess I shouldn't tell you…" he started saying. _**Say…what? **_He sat down on the edge of my bed, his hand moving my hair away from my face and behind my ear. _**R-Rin…**_

*Rin's PV*

_**She looked so peaceful sleeping…and damn she's so cute… **_I felt my face heat up as I watched her sleep. _**I shouldn't tell her…she sounded too happy over the phone…but if I don't tell her personally… **_

"Dammit!" I tried to say not too loud so I wouldn't wake her up. I looked at her arm, remembering how she tried to help me.

"Because of me…you got hurt again…" I said feeling guilty. I felt myself leaning in towards her face. My body took over. My face heating up more each time I got closer and closer to her lips.

I stopped about an inch from her and got up. My face was still heated so I decided it was best to leave.

*Alex's PV*

I listened to everything Rin said. I even felt him when he was leaning in. _**Rin…you… **_I felt my face start heating up. I felt him get up from the bed and head towards the door to leave.

I shot up from bed and hugged him from behind, my arms tightly around his torso. _**What…am I doing? **_I thought to myself.

"A-Alex!?" Rin said surprised. "I…I thought…you know…you were asleep…" he stuttered turning his head around to look at me.

"R-Rin…" I tried to hold the tears swelling up. "RIN BAKA!" I screamed at him as the tears fell from my eyes. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I pushed Rin out of the way and shot out the door.

"OI! ALEX! WAIT!" I heard him call out as he chased after me.

"Huh? Alex? What's wrong?" Yukio said as I went pass him.

"I SAID WAIT!" Rin said as he caught up to me grabbing my wrist. He spun me around to look at him and into his arms. I struggled to get free by punching and hitting him. I hit his face and got free from him. But Rin quickly grabbed my wrist again and held tight.

I brought up my free hand and slapped him. The slap was so loud and powerful; everyone including Papa came and saw what happened. Yukio and everyone were shocked from what I just did.

Rin stood there and loosened his grip on my wrist. I broke free as more tears fell and ran out of the monastery.

"BAKA!" I cried out while running.

Alex: ==' …..

Fire: Nani? What is it Alex?

Alex: I told you not to make it as long as the last one!

Fire: Yes you did, but I also said 'no promises' ^-^

Alex: …*facedesk*…

Fire: Well ja ne minna~ Chapter 3, coming soon~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Yukio's departure

*Recap*

I shot up from bed and hugged him from behind, my arms tightly around his torso. _**What…am I doing? **_I thought to myself.

"A-Alex!?" Rin said surprised. "I…I thought…you know…you were asleep…" he stuttered turning his head around to look at me.

"R-Rin…" I tried to hold the tears swelling up. "RIN BAKA!" I screamed at him as the tears fell from my eyes. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I pushed Rin out of the way and shot out the door.

"OI! ALEX! WAIT!" I heard him call out as he chased after me.

"Huh? Alex? What's wrong?" Yukio said as I went pass him.

"I SAID WAIT!" Rin said as he caught up to me grabbing my wrist. He spun me around to look at him and into his arms. I struggled to get free by punching and hitting him. I hit his face and got free from him. But Rin quickly grabbed my wrist again and held tight.

I brought up my free hand and slapped him. The slap was so loud and powerful; everyone including Papa came and saw what happened. Yukio and everyone were shocked from what I just did.

Rin stood there and loosened his grip on my wrist. I broke free as more tears fell and ran out of the monastery.

"BAKA!" I cried out while running.

*Rin's PV*

After she broke free, I quickly grabbed her wrist and held on tight. I wasn't going to let go of her. She brought up her free hand and slapped me. Tears formed in my eyes by how strong it was. My cheek burned like hell.

I loosened my grip on her wrist; she took the chance to break free.

"BAKA!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Everyone was in shock by what just happened.

_**I guess she figured it out now… **_I thought to myself. I brought my hand up to my cheek. I winced when my hand touched it. It hurt so much even the slightest wind could make it hurt.

"Rin…what just happened?" the old man asked. I slightly turned my head towards him and then to the ground.

"I…don't know…" I mumbled staring at the floor. The old man came up to me and shook my shoulders.

"RIN! What happened?" he demanded. His grip on my shoulders tightened.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" I yelled at him. "I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED MYSELF! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU!?" I glared into his eyes.

He sighed and let go of my shoulders. He looked at everyone and then walked out of the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Yukio called from the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna go find her" he replied.

I clenched my fist. _**It's my fault…all I've been doing is hurting her…**_

*Yukio's PV*

I watched Rin from the corner of my eye. His fists were clenched tightly while facing the ground.

_**He doesn't even know what just happened. Asking him won't help at all…he doesn't even know what Alex is capable of even if they're both alike…**_

"Well, no use in just standing here" I walked up to Rin and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get your cheek patched up" I smiled.

He brought up his face to look at me and nodded. I took him to our room and got my first aid kit. When I got it, Rin was sitting on his bed facing the ground. I brought up a chair next to him and sat down getting out all the necessary things.

"Don't worry, Dad will come back with her…" I tried to cheer him up as I treated his cheek. It was really red and swollen. _**I could tell she wasn't even trying…**_

Once I finished up and put away everything. I got up putting the chair back where it was. I had my back turned to him.

"I want you to think of a way to apologize, got it" I told him. I was serious, I didn't want her to stay like this, nor did I want Rin to either.

"Right…"

*Alex's PV*

I ran to the park. It was the only place that either one of us would always be at when we had something troubling us. I sat down on one of the swings and faced the sky.

_**Everything was peaceful. This is the only place where we can clear up our minds. **_

"The stars sure are pretty tonight, aren't they?" I got up and turned around. A few feet away, Papa was standing there, smiling.

My eyes started getting watery again. I ran into Papa's arms crying.

"That Rin…making my poor Neko cry like this" he said patting my back.

"I was…really…happy for him…" I sobbed. He kept patting my back slowly like he always did when I'd go crying to him.

"Come on, let's go home" he said. I nodded.

As we started making our way home, I held onto Papa's arm. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ne, Papa…?" he looked down at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going to miss Yukio…" I said. He stopped and ruffled my hair. I shook my head trying to get my hair the way it was. He chuckled and brought me into a hug.

"Remember what I told you to promise me?" he said. I looked up at him and smiled. He chuckled and took my hand. "Good girl, now come on, let get home before it gets darker".

_**Papa, he's always there for me…I'm glad he's in my life…**_

_But who would be there for you if he were to disappear?_

After we got home, Papa scolded Rin and I. Him for making me cry and for being an idiot. Me…for running out of the house this late and apparently for not eating. Once he was done scolding, he forced Rin to make me something to eat.

I sat at the table waiting for Rin to finish whatever he was making. I put my head down, I didn't want to talk or see him. Not because I was angry at him, but because I hurt him like that. I really didn't want to face him.

"You better eat this before you fall 'asleep' again" he said while putting a plate in front of me. I brought my head up and looked at the plate.

"I never said I wanted an omelet" I told him with a bored expression. That caused a vein to pop and he waved his fist in front of him.

"Well if you don't want it, don't eat it!" he said while picking up the plate. I grabbed onto his sleeve. I slowly let go and got closer to him. His face turning red and he grew tense. I took the plate from him and took a piece from it.

I held the piece up to his mouth. "Say AH~" I ordered him moving the fork closer to him.

"W-what?" he backed up to the wall.

"Say AH~" I repeated. He looked at the fork in front of him and then at me.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I'm not eating anything you make from now on until you try it first" I said. "How will I know you're not trying to poison me or something?"

Another vein popped. He opened his mouth and slowly took the piece. Slowly chewing it, he made 'mmm~' noises. I chuckled while watching him eat.

Without me noticing, he took the fork and cut a piece of omelet and held it in front of my mouth.

"Now say AH~" he mocked me. I stared at him and took the piece off the fork. I chewed it and took the fork away from him. I went back the table and sat down.

"Don't think that I was gonna have us feed each other" I said while eating.

Yet again, another vein popped. "Why you…" he waved his fist in front of him like before.

I finished eating and took the plate to the sink. I stopped in front of him and smiled.

"And don't think with that I'm still not mad at you" I flicked his forehead. "I am still mad, and I won't forgive you that easily, but for now…thank you" I lightly kissed his injured cheek and walked back to my room. "Night~" I yelled out from my room and closed the door.

I started changing out of my pants and into my shorts. Then I took off my shirt and left my tank top on.

_Knock, knock_

I opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you, can I come in?" Yukio asked.

"Uh, sure…" I stepped out of the way for him to enter.

"Thanks" he smiled and came in. I motioned him to sit on the bed as I did the same. I crossed my legs seeing how much that annoyed him.

He tried to ignore the way I was sitting and got on with what he wanted to talk about.

"Is it alright if you can come with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um…go where, Kio-chan?" I asked. I didn't mind going places with him. He'd always find a way to get me out of the monastery.

"I sent the boxes with all my things, so I wanted to go in early to settle things in" I smiled. "And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and help put things together".

"Me?" I pointed to myself while laughing. "But, am I even…allowed?" I looked down.

Yukio took my chin and brought it up to look at him. He smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"Kio-chan…" I mumbled looking into his eyes.

"So, will you go with me?" he asked again letting go of my chin.

I smiled at him and nodded. He laughed and got up.

"Be up early" he said as he turned the door knob.

"At what time exactly? I don't want the same thing to happen like last time" I sweat dropped as I started remembering what happened last time. Yukio wanted me to wake up early so we could go get some supplies from the store. Except I ended up waking up super late and he had to go by himself.

"Just try to wake up early, and don't push yourself" he said.

"Why not just sleep together so I can wake up on time?" I said sarcastically.

"Hm…not a bad idea~" he chuckled.

_**Perv...**_ "Well, night Kio-chan~" I said getting under my covers.

"Night"

"Hey, Alex…" _**Mm…stop it…~**_

"Alex…wake up"

"Yukio...? Is it time?" I yawned while getting up.

"Heh…yes it is, now hurry up and change, Rin doesn't know I'm leaving or that I'm taking you with me" he smiled as he exited out of my room.

thumbnails/detail/20120409/night%20long%20hair%20brown%20eyes%20purple%20hair%20game%20cg%20anime%20girls%201024x768%20wallpaper_ .com_

I yawned again while getting into my black shorts. I put on a long sleeve shirt and over it, a short sleeved shirt. When I was done, I walked out of my room.

"Yukio~ I'm ready~" I called out as I walked into his room. He finished changing and left a note on the desk they had. Turning my head to the side, Rin was there, sleeping all crooked like he always would.

"Alright, let's go" Yukio and I walked out of the monastery. Papa and the others knew I was going with Yukio, so there wasn't any need to tell them. _**Besides, they noticed us leave…**_

Yukio had called for a taxi earlier. _**All we have to do is wait…**_

On our way to True Cross, I kept staring out the window and at my mp3. Yukio had told me about the school and what they had. He told me about a special kind of class that related to demons or something of that sort.

It was a habit of mine to stare out the window, but this time, I couldn't. I offered Yukio to listen to some music with me while we got there.

"Do you have any new music?" he asked looking down at me. My head was using his shoulder for a pillow. I looked up at him and then down.

"Yup~ here, let me find it~" I smiled at the thought of listening to something new for a change. Yukio and Rin knew all the songs I had.

As I looked for it, Yukio laid his head on top of mine. I smiled as soon as I found it and played it.

The beginning was pure piano and then it went into a soft rock. I started singing lightly as I closed my eyes. Yukio had always enjoyed my singing and did the same.

"What's the name of the song?" Yukio quietly asked trying not to interrupt me.

As soon as it ended I replied back to him, "It's called Lucid Dream, it's really relaxing and beautiful".

Yukio brought his head up from mine and lightly elbowed me. "We're here" he said as he pointed out the window.

"True Cross, sure is huge~" I said admiring all its features.

"Alright, that takes care of that~" Yukio said as we finished bring all the boxes to his room. I laid down on his bed and stretched.

"So, this is your new room, huh?" I asked getting up. Yukio came over to sit with me. I brought my head over to his shoulder like earlier.

"More music?" I asked while handing him an earphone. He took it and we began listening to the same song again.

_I see the world see the dreams forever…_

_I'm not scared I'm not scared of dreams for your world…_

_I feel the shine feel the warmth forever…_

_I'm not scared the world takes away my breath…_

_I see the wind see the truth forever…_

_I'm not scared I'm not scared of truth for your world…_

_I see the world see the dreams forever… _

As the song ended, Yukio put his arm around my shoulders. Slowly, bringing me with him, he began laying on his back. I brought my body closer to his and wrapped an arm around his torso.

We stayed like this for a long time, we ended up going sleep.

I stretched my arms in the air while I sat up.

"Ah~ that was a good nap~" I said. I turned to the window. It was getting dark.

"Did I sleep that long?" I yawned.

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to stand up, but failed. I landed back on the bed.

"Oh…you're awake" Yukio said standing by a desk. He was leaning on the back of the chair. In his hands was his phone.

"Who're you calling?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get ahold of someone back at the monastery…but no one's answering…" he said.

_**No one's…answering? What the hell are they doing? I doubt they went somewhere…**_

I got up and took my phone out. I dialed Rin's number and waited. He didn't answer. I tried dialing the monastery, but no one answered either. Yukio watched as I tried countless times to get ahold of someone.

"Argh! Why aren't they answering!" I yelled angrily at my phone.

"Yukio! Let's go check what's going on!" Yukio did nothing. He nodded and we left his room. We made it out of the school and waited for a taxi.

_**What's going on?…Why won't they answer?…Dammit!**_

A taxi stopped in front of us and we got in. Yukio told him the address of the monastery and we drove off.

"Please hurry!" I told the driver. Yukio put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I know you're worried, but just try to stay calm…okay?" he spoke. I nodded and tried to relax.

"Excuse me, how much longer till we get there?" Yukio asked the taxi driver.

"Hm…about 10-15 minutes" the driver said.

_**Everyone…I hope everything is ok…please…Rin…Papa…**_


End file.
